How He Joined Enterprise Malcolm's version
by CJSpooks
Summary: Set before “Broken Bow”. This is the story of how Malcolm Reed joined the Enterprise crew.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure. I just wish Malcolm were mine.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Notes: This story is an answer to the where no man has gone before archives' challenge: Where were each of the senior staff before being tapped to join the Enterprise crew?  
  
This is the story of how Malcolm Reed joined Enterprise.  
  
Archive: Just tell me where first  
  
Feedback: Send to CJSpooks@aol.com  
  
Summary: Set before "Broken Bow". This is the story of how Malcolm Reed joined the Enterprise crew.  
  
How He Joined Enterprise (Malcolm's version)  
  
By The Potato Lover AKA CJSpooks  
  
Malcolm Reed sped down the long hallway as fast as he could. His friend, Mark, was only a step behind.  
  
"I'm going to win this time!" –Malcolm yelled  
  
"No way, Malcolm. I ALWAYS win!" –Mark answered back as he sprinted past his unsuspecting opponent.  
  
"Hey, Come back here!" –Malcolm yelled as he tried desperately to catch up.  
  
Mark turned a corner and ram toward the armory labs. Malcolm quickly caught up, slammed into the door, and then broke into a fit of laughter. Mark also started laughing and then he playfully pushed Malcolm into a wall. Malcolm hit the wall lightly and he looked up. There was a poster with a new NX class ship on it.  
  
"Hey Mark, look at this poster."  
  
"What is it, Mallie?"  
  
"Don't call me that." –Malcolm said as he read the poster, "Be a part of history: Join the U.S.S. Enterprise crew. Go where no man has gone before…" Malcolm looked at the poster and was obviously impressed.  
  
You couldn't say the same for Mark. "I like the picture, but it still doesn't make me want to join."  
  
"I want to join."  
  
"Oh no, Malcolm. If you join, I'll be all by myself in our dorm room. Hey, while you're in space, can I date your sister?"  
  
"What?" –Malcolm asked in disbelief.  
  
"I said, can I date Madeline? I think she's hot."  
  
"No, stay away from her."  
  
"Over protective brother doesn't really suit you, Mal. Anyway, why do you want to go? They probably won't go past 'Uranus' if you catch my drift."  
  
"You're not funny, Mark. I'm going to sign up no matter what you say."  
  
"What will your folks say?"  
  
"They hate me. They won't give a damn. My father did not approve of me even coming here because I'm going against 'The Reed Family Tradition'. He wanted me to be in the Royal Navy."  
  
"That's tough, Malcolm. You're still going to sign up?"  
  
"Yes. I don't care."  
  
Before Malcolm could run to the personnel office, a voice on the intercom stopped him.  
  
"Would Lieutenant Malcolm Reed please report to the Admiral's office? I repeat, Malcolm Reed to Admiral Forrest's office on the double."  
  
Malcolm looked at his friend looked back at him and then started running back in the other direction.  
  
"Mark, where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the dorm. I can't go with you Mal. Whatever you did must be pretty serious. I'll see you later."- Mark said as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Damn, whatever I did must be pretty serious. -Malcolm thought  
  
Malcolm made his way to Admiral Forrest's office as fast as he could. When he got there the receptionist, Fiona (who has a secret crush on him) nodded for him to go right in. Malcolm pushed the door chime and stepped in. Admiral Forrest sat at his desk. Another man, who he had never seen before sat in one of the chairs facing the desk.  
  
The Admiral greeted Malcolm warmly, "Lieutenant Reed, glad you could make it as fast as you could."  
  
"Hello Sir, how are you?" –Malcolm greeted back.  
  
"I'm great. Lieutenant, this is Captain Jonathan Archer." –The Admiral said as he indicated the other man.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant Reed…may I call you Malcolm? Titles are so formal." –Captain Archer said as he held out his hand.  
  
Malcolm shook the outstretched hand. "You may call me Malcolm, sir, if you like."  
  
The Admiral cleared his throat and then gestured toward the empty chair next to Archer. "Lieutenant, please sit down."  
  
Malcolm sat down and looked at the Admiral.  
  
I wonder what this is about… –Malcolm thought  
  
The Admiral began, "Lieutenant, Captain Archer is taking command on the new NX class U.S.S. Enterprise. Are you familiar with it?"  
  
Malcolm nodded. "Yes, sir, I am. I saw one of the posters and I was about to sign up, but you summoned me here."  
  
"Well Lieutenant, Captain Archer asked to meet you about a job on the Enterprise. He was looking through personnel files and yours caught his eye." –the Admiral continued  
  
"A job…on the Enterprise? What would be my position, sir?" –Malcolm asked turning his head toward Archer.  
  
"My Armory officer. You will be in charge of tactical strategies, all armory weapons, and security protection. This is a large responsibility. Can you handle it?" –Archer asked  
  
"Of course, sir. I can handle responsibility." – Malcolm replied eagerly  
  
"Good. We are leaving ahead of schedule in four days, so pack your bags and say good bye to your family and friends. Welcome aboard, Lieutenant Reed."  
  
"Thank you sir." –Malcolm said as he shook hands with Archer and the Admiral, graciously accepting the offer.  
  
The End  
  
Author's End of story notes: Please review this story. BTW, I'm planning on "sequels" to this. Actually they are going to be how each of the senior crewmembers got signed on the Enterprise. Stay tuned for more fics by me, CJSpooks. 


End file.
